Locker Room Love
by DeathAngel90
Summary: This takes place back when Wade throw his water in Cena's face. *Cena/Barrett SLASH* Basically it's pure smut


Disclaimer: I own nothing...Dammit

John Cena x Wade Barrett

One Shot Story

John Cena rested on a bench in the locker room attempting to take a nap before his match against Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty with Randy Orton as his tag partner. He just finished his segment with Wade Barrett and the rest of Nexus, and he had trouble trying to keep a straight face when Wade splashed the water in his face. He knew Wade felt bad for having to do it but it was only for the show it's not like Wade would ever really do that to him. John slide his eyes closed upon hearing the locker room door open and close. He thought it was just one of the guys so he pretended to sleep so whoever it was would ignore him. That worked until he felt someone straddle his waist and lightly sat down on him. John smiled and raised his hands to rest them on the person's waist without opening his eyes. The person above him chuckled slightly, "Now what would you have done if it wasn't me?"

John's smirk widened and slowly he opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous man sitting on him, "Honestly, I don't think anyone but you would sit on me when I'm trying to nap." John slid his hands up the person's waist causing them to moan. "So," John began, "to what do I owe the pleasure to this meeting oh great leader." John's hands continued to wander until he noticed a slight look on his lover's face. "What's the matter baby?" John asked concerned about his lover and began to rub his lover's hips in a soothing manner.

"I feel bad for having to splash that water in your face and humiliating you on national TV." Wade looked down at John with a slightly guilty expression. John sighed, "You know that's only for show baby nothing to get upset about." Wade nodded and a slight smirk appeared on the Englishman's face, "Well I felt so guilty for it that it got me thinking about how I could make it up to you." John quirked an eyebrow at his lover, "What did you have in mind?" Wade's smirk only widened as he thrust his hips downward, rocking his hardening cock on to his lover's already hard one. "Oh I think you already know John." Wade said with his thick English accent as John moaned below him. Wade continued to gently thrust downward on his lover's groin as he began to slide his hands up underneath John's Cenation shirt to feel his lover's ripped body arch against his hands.

"Wade!" John moaned out letting lust cloud his eyes as Wade licked his suddenly dry lips. God John loved that mouth. Every time they did a segment together John would stare at that mouth picturing those lips wrapped around his hard cock as he thrust in and out of Wade's mouth blocking if from spilling anymore smart ass comments about the WWE. Wade looked down at John noticing a far off look in his eyes as his panting increased. Wade bent down to whisper in John's ear as his left hand tweaked one of John's hard nipples. "What are you thinking about baby?" John moaned at the feeling of Wade's breath against his neck and ear. Licking his lips John replied, "You, with those gorgeous lips wrapped around my hard cock as I brutally fuck your mouth." As John said this, Wade moaned loud and thrust his hips down harder on John. "Damn keep talking like that and this definitely will not be lasting long." John smiled and lightly kissed Wade's neck, "Well then you better get moving then."

Wade took the hint and kissed down John's neck only to pause to pull his and John's shirts off leaving him in his wrestling trunks and boots while John was left with his knee length jean shorts and sneakers still on. John shifted to lean on his elbows so he could watch Wade kiss and lick down his body to the top of his shorts where Wade teased him by playing with the belt to his shorts. "Damnit Barrett if you don't hurry I'm gonna cum in my shorts!" John said annoyed with all the teasing. Wade smirked and chuckled slightly as his nimble fingers undid the belt and popped the button on the shorts. He then leaned down and used his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper while keeping eye contact with a panting John Cena. When he was done Wade quickly yanked the shorts and boxers off of John's body exposing John's heavy hard cock to the cool air of the locker room causing John to moan at the pleasurable sensation. But that sensation was short lived when an even more pleasurable sensation over took John's senses as he felt Wade's lips wrap around the head of his cock.

"God Wade!" John moaned as he attempted to thrust up into that wet heat only to be stopped by Wade's hands holding his hips down against the bench. Wade smirked around John's cock as he felt his lover's frustration with not being able to fuck his mouth. "Come on babe your killing me here." John whines wanting to feel more of his cock disappearing into that smart ass mouth. Taking pity on the man, Wade relaxed his throat as he took all of Cena's large cock into his mouth and throat until he was down to the base. John arched his body at the feeling of Wade's mouth completely engulfing his entire cock. John brought his hands up to rest on Wade's head and weaved his fingers through the Englishman's slick hair. Wade sucked hard on the cock in his mouth before slowly moving his mouth back up to the tip while dragging his tongue along the vain in John's cock. He stopped with the tip being the only thing in his mouth before sucking hard causing John to throw his head back and moan in extreme pleasure. "Ah Fuck! That's it suck my cock baby!" This made Wade moan around the cock in his mouth. He loved it when John talked dirty it turned him on even more. Wade moved his mouth faster on John's cock while he reached up to fondle John's heavy sack. Finally Wade released John's hips allowing the man to thrust in and out of his hot mouth. John loved having control over Wade's mouth and wasted no time in thrusting at a fast pace slamming his cock down Wade's throat feeling it constrict around him. "Damn I'm gonna cum I can feel it!" John said while meeting Wade's eyes with his own. Wade gave him the look telling him it was okay to let go, and he did just that. With a few more thrusts John buried his cock deep down Wade's throat releasing stream after stream of cum down Wade's throat. Wade greedily drank up John's hot cum loving the taste of it. When he felt his orgasm come down he slowly slide his still half hard cock out of Wade's mouth enjoying the pleasurable look on Wade's face and the sight of some of his cum dripping down the corner of Wade's mouth.

Sitting up John leaned forward and licked up that trail of cum before passionately claiming Wade's mouth in a soul devouring kiss. John moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself in Wade's mouth. Unfortunately both men needed air, so John pulled back only to rest his forehead against Wade's "Damn that was so hot," John panted and Wade could only nod in response. Shifting slightly on the bench, Wade hissed as he felt hi hard cock rubbing against his wrestling trunks. John looked down and noticed this. Reaching with his right hand John grabbed Wade through his trunks causing Wade to moan. Said moan sent a pleasurable shiver down John's spine making him instantly hard again. "Maybe we should finish what you started baby." Wade gasped and nodded as John continued to rub and grope him through the trunks.

John slowly pushed Wade down onto the bench while quickly ridding Wade of his tight uniform that always made John hard just looking at him wearing it. Wade groaned as his cock was released to the cool air, dripping with pre-cum. Bringing his hand up to Wade's mouth he placed two fingers against Wade's lips. "Suck," John commanded. Wade nodded and drew the two fingers into his mouth sucking on them and running his tongue all over them. John moaned at the feeling of Wade giving his fingers a mini blow job as he reached down to begin jerking Wade's cock causing Wade to moan around the fingers in his mouth. When John felt that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them from Wade's mouth leaving a trail of saliva from the fingers to Wade's lips. "Are you ready?" John asked as he circled the two fingers around Wade's puckered entrance. "Yeah." John slowly pushed both fingers into Wade causing Wade to throw his head back and moan at the intrusion. "God baby you feel so tight," John said as he slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out of Wade's entrance. No matter how many times they had sex it always amazed him that Wade remained so tight. Wade moaned out when John's fingers hit that spot inside of him that drove him nuts. "Bloody hell John just get on with it. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." Wade yelled in his thick accent. John nodded knowing he too was at his breaking point.

He quickly withdrew his fingers causing Wade to whine at the loss of being filled only to gasp when he felt John's large cock slick with pre-cum and saliva pushing his entrance. John pushed in gently and slowly so not to harm his lover in anyway. Wade was getting impatient and growled at John, "Just put it all in already!" John complied and thrust hard and fast all the way into Wade causing said man to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "That fast enough for ya?" John asked with a smirk on his face knowing that a moan was all he was gonna get in response. When Wade thrust his hips toward John, he knew his lover had adjusted to his cock. John slowly drew his cock out until the tip was the only thing inside Wade before thrusting back in hitting that bundle of nerves in Wade that made the man shake and scream beneath him in pleasure. After a few more thrusts Wade was getting annoyed with the slow pace. "Damnit John if you don't fuck me harder I'm gonna fire you!" John chuckled at this before he picked up the pace, brutally fucking his lover's ass into the locker room bench. "Is that hard enough for you?" John said looking at Wade's face screwed up in extreme pleasure. John decided a little teasing was in order and pulled out of Wade completely annoying the other man.

"What the hell John I was close to cumming." Wade said as he glared up at his smirking lover. John grabbed his cock and rubbed the head gently against Wade's opening teasing the younger man. Wade moaned and gripped the bench tighter, "John!" Wade gasped out at the feeling of John's cock teasing his opening. John looked down at Wade's face taking pleasure in the fact that he was the one causing the lustful, wanting expression on the Brit's face. "Tell me how bad you want it Wade." John commanded of the Englishman. Wade flushed and averted his eyes from the older man's but John wouldn't stand for that. He grabbed Wade's chin, turning his head forcing their eyes to lock. "Tell me Wade." Wade moaned and threw his head back hitting the bench hard but he didn't care. "Bloody hell John stop teasing me and fuck me already!" John smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear babe." He thrust hard back into Wade. "Oh God!" Wade screamed as he arched his back and threw his head back against the bench. John smirked down at his lover as he brutally thrusted his hips aiming repeatedly at that bundle of nerves quickly bringing Wade to the brink of ecstasy. "John I'm not gonna last much longer." Wade said as he thrusted his hips to meet John's hard thrusts. "Me either babe." John reached down and grabbed Wade's neglected length and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Wade's panting got heavier and he knew that this was it he could feel the ecstasy begin to take. He shifted his gaze to John to let the old man know that he was at his limit, John nodded to Wade letting him know it was okay to let go, and he did just that. "Fuck I'm cumming!" Wade shouted as he came shooting his load onto his on John's chests. Wade tightened down around John's cock as he came causing John to lose it. "Shit!" John moaned as he thrusted deep into Wade as he shot his liquid deep into his lover's body.

John fell forward on top of Wade panting heavily. Wade wrapped his arms around John's body as he buried his face into John's neck. "Damn that was hot." John panted hard while pressing a kiss to the side of Wade's head. Wade turned his head to look John in the eyes, "I love you John." John smiled and leaned in to peck Wade on the lips before responding, "Love ya too Wade." The pair stared at each other for a few minutes basking in the afterglow until a knock was heard on the locker room door startling the lovers. "Now that you're done fucking Barrett could you get ready we have a match in a few minutes." John dropped his head onto Wade's shoulder and groaned at the voice of the viper standing outside the door. Wade laughed and shook his head at his lover's misery, "He'll be out in a moment Orton."

He laughed again as he heard the viper grumbling outside the door about how John's gonna be too worn out for the match. "Sorry love but you have to go." John groaned again but reluctantly pulled out of Wade causing the man to wince slightly at the pain and the loss of being filled. John quickly cleaned up both himself and Wade before getting redressed. Wade watched as his lover rushed around the locker room before getting up and meeting his lover at the door. John leaned down and briefly kissed Wade, "After this is over we are going straight to the hotel." Wade cocked an eyebrow at this, "Oh really and why is that love." John smirked, "Cause I'm not done with you yet." Leaning down John went to kiss Wade again only to be interrupted again. "Now John!" John cursed and quickly walked to catch up with Randy mumbling under his breath about stupid vipers and their timing. Wade laughed before closing the locker room door, turning to get dressed before rejoining with the rest of Nexus in their locker room thinking that maybe he should hit Randy Orton a little harder with the wasteland in the ring for his damn interruptions.


End file.
